


sleep tight

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “you can’t banish me! this is my bed too!” & “i don’t want to hear your excuse! you can’t just give me wet-willies!”





	sleep tight

“Dan,” Phil rolls over to his side for what feels like the millionth time now. His eyes are sore and tired and his brain feels heavy in his head; like a wet sponge that needs to be rinsed. But Dan just huffs, smacking his lips together and once more flaps his arms and kicks his legs out.

Glaring at the clock beside them that glows a bright green, Phil frowns when he reads the time as somewhere around 3am, and he lets out a loud, irritated sigh.

“Dan, stop moving around,” he mutters with a flat tone, but Dan, dead to the world let’s out a groan and flops back onto his side, kicking his legs out against Phil and an arm coming close to punching Phil in the face.

This time Phil huffs louder, hoping it’ll wake his squirming boyfriend but Dan doesn’t seem to care when Phil picks up his leg and shoves it away from where he’d hitched it up on his hip, and instead rolls over into his back and stills for a moment.

Phil waits for a moment, basking in the silence for a while before letting out a long blow of breath and letting his eyes finally slip shut.

That is, until he feels a tug at the blankets and the bed dips where Dan heavily rolls away from him with said blankets happily in his clutch.

Now Phil feels genuinely pissed off.

“Dan,” he hisses as he sits up on his bum to look over at his sleeping other half, “gimme the blankets back,” he whispers as he tugs at where Dan has them in his grip, snuggled up to the neck whilst Phil feels a breeze on his bare legs from where they’re exposed.

Phil gives a harsh tug and Dan unknowingly kicks his legs again, this time catching Phil in the shin to which he gives a yelp, before gritting his teeth and taking a handful of the blankets and ripping them away from Dan.

But just as he has them, Dan rolls again and traps them under his body, preventing Dan from getting them. Phil sees red, pure rage taking over his entire being as he watches Dan smile stupidly in his sleep, and with that Phil sucks quickly on his finger before wedging it into Dan’s ear and twisting it.

Dan’s eyes fly open and he sits up with a disgruntled yelp of surprise.

“Phil!” Dan croaks, his voice still laced with thick sleep. “What the fuck was that?” He asks as he touches gingerly at the dampness of his own ear with a disgusted look.

“A wet willie,” Phil grumbles at him as he makes a show of taking the blankets and hoarding them to himself over his cold body.

“You keep stealing the blankets. And you woke me up with your stupid flapping around,” Phil tells him as he flops back down to the bed, getting comfortable with his treasure of grey blankets huddled up on top of him.

Dan frowns at him, looking confused, tired and angry.

“I don’t want to hear your excuse! You can’t just give me wet-willies!” He cries with another flap of his arms.

Phil just closes his eyes and rolls over to his side, finally being able to snuggle down, feeling sleep begin to drag him down once again.

But he feels the bed creak behind him where Dan must’ve flopped back down beside him. “At least gimme some of them,” he grumbles sleepily and Phil replies in just a shake of his head.

“Philll, I’m cold,” he whines as he weakly grabs back at the blankets Phil has to himself.

“You should’ve thought about that before waking me at three in the morning,” Phil says nonchalantly and he hears the sound of a sharp laugh from Dan.

“Don’t be a dick, dick.” He tries to make a grab for Phil again but Phil just wraps himself up tighter.

Dan laughs sleepily, before moaning dramatically. “Seriously, asshole, give them back my legs are freezing.”

Phil turns his head to look back at him. He can just about see his face in the dim light, but he doesn’t miss the way his lip juts out in a childish pout and his eyes sparkle a beautiful brown.

“Lemme in baby,” Dan whimpers as he nuzzles his nose up against Phil’s blanket cocoon and Phil twists his body round to face him with a loopy laugh.

“No way. You suffer the consequences,” Phil tells him, and this time Dan actually tries with force to get into the bundle.

“Fucker,” Dan pants as he pulls at Phil’s wriggling body. “Let me have them or I’ll push you off this fucking bed,” he threatens him, a smile wide on his lips.

Phil scoffs a laugh. “You’d never. Even if you tried, I’d banish you from this bed forever and ever and then you’d never get your blankets back,” Phil challenges him with a sly grin and Dan gasps in false hurt.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Dan cries as he gives up and instead flops onto Phil’s body with a grunt.

“Geddof me, heffalump,” Phil groans as Dan eventually rolls off of him.

Dan ignores the insult and instead paws at the blankets, making eyes at Phil.

“You’re really gonna leave me to freeze out here? Your darling boyfriend? Dan?” Dan says sweetly with a flutter of his lashes and Phil pretends to gag with makes Phil smack at his chest just a little.

“Fine,” Phil gives in and let’s Dan into the warmth of the blankets, which he happily crawls in under, pressing his body up against Phil’s with a happy hum.

“But you kick me one more time or wake me up again and I will actually throw you out you out,” Phil warns him, but it seems as if Dan’s already drifted towards sleep with his head resting between Phil’s shoulder blades, his lips kissing his back as he mumbles,

“Sure you will, bub. Sure you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
